Darling Don't Be Afraid
by Just A Trespassing Klainer
Summary: A song fic to A Thousand Years through the course of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. They didn't break up in this cause I don't like that and this is fanfiction.


**A/N:I don't own the song which is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. If you haven't heard it go listen to it now. Anyway I don't own the song or Glee. Cause if I did Darren and Chris would just walk around naked the whole show. **

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Blaine was terrified. Not of being rejected by Kurt. God no. Kurt wouldn't do that Blaine knew he wouldn't. No. Blaine was terrified to love Kurt. Not because he didn't want to love Kurt but he was afraid he'd hurt him. Blaine wasn't going to do this at first,admit his feelings for Kurt. But when Kurt had sung Blackbird that day in memory of Pavarotti Blaine knew he had to do it. So he did.

_One step closer_

He stepped in to the room. Moving closer and closer to where Kurt sat decorating Pavarotti's little casket. He found it funny that a dead bird was going to bring them together but at the moment he didn't really care.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

He made his speech. As planned as it probably sounded to Kurt he was really just making it up as he went. He didn't plan what he was going to say for he feared Kurt would think he didn't mean it. Blaine had always been a strong believer in soul-mates so when he kissed Kurt he just knew that he had found his.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

Kurt was going back. He was leaving Dalton and going back to McKinley. Strangely enough though Blaine wasn't mad at him for it. Yes he was sad his boyfriend was going to a different school two hours away but they'd make it work. They were soul-mates after all.

_One step closer_

Blaine sang to Kurt in front of McKinley. The song was in a way made for them. They had their own secret place in this world. The small clearing in the words behind Blaine's house was their own special place. Where they got to be themselves. So this song meant more to the both of them than anyone would understand. Looking back Blaine saw his boyfriend being enveloped in a hug from his friends and knew that he belonged there.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

The idiots of that school just couldn't accept them. Yes they were gay! Yes that meant that two boys were in a relationship! No that didn't make them wrong or unnatural! It made them special. So when Kurt had been announced as prom queen Blaine was almost as devastated as his boyfriend. And now seeing Kurt standing there in the middle of the room where Dave had left him Blaine knew what he had to do. Swallowing his fears Blaine pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me," he said "may I have this dance?"

"Yes,yes you may." Kurt replied breathlessly.

Taking his hand Blaine pulled Kurt close and began to sway in time with the music.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

They were sitting in the Lima Bean when he said it aloud for the first time. He'd been thinking it for months but didn't say it in fear of moving to quickly. In all honesty he didn't mean to say it then even it just sort of slipped out. Watching Kurt talk so excitedly about the trip and how great New York was just pushed him forward a bit. So as he watched Kurt take a drink of his coffee he said it.

"I love you."

Kurt looked at him and seemed to have trouble swallowing. When he finally mashed to he looked back at Blaine.

"I love you too."

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

He had done it. He'd transferred to McKinley. Despite his fear of public schools he did it. He came for Kurt. For the love of his life. To make him happy. The look on Kurt's face made it worth it the smile on his face washed away the fears. Blaine knew in that moment he could do this. He'd do it for Kurt to make sure he was safe. To make sure they both were.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Their first time was nothing short of amazing. It was everything they had both wanted it to be. With soft touches and kisses and countless declarations of love. With reassurances and hesitant movements so as not to scare the other. Their first time was so amazing because it was between to people in love. Two people who honestly cared about each other and were staying together.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Everything had led up to this. Blaine had graduated. He was in New York after a year of Kurt being alone in the city. He was home. He was where he belonged. He was with Kurt. He knew now that everything would be better for them. They were in an accepting place that wouldn't shun them for being who they are. They could be themselves. They loved each other and they would for a thousand more years.


End file.
